


Ароматизация

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку Ласомбра | Носферату. Личная гигиена. H!</p><p>Архонт Висконти навещает князя Копенгагена</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ароматизация

Ларс, гуль господина Сёренсена, стоял за креслом своего домитора. В подземелье было прохладно; из глубокого люка посреди зала доносился привычный шум воды. В этом люке частенько заканчивали свою жизнь неугодные князю смертные, а иногда и бессмертные. К несчастью, на памяти Ларса в люк уже довольно давно никто не нырял. Гуль питал робкие надежды на сегодняшнюю аудиенцию.

К князю должен был приехать архонт. Кто такой архонт, Ларс не знал, но на люк все равно надеялся.

Изжелта-бледный палец князя показался из-за кресла и поманил его к себе. Ларс подобострастно наклонился.

— Открой-ка архонту дверь, — скрипучий голос старого носферату был приятным, как скрип металла по стеклу. Ларс поклонился и направился было к двери, но тут выяснилось, что открывать ее, в общем-то, уже и не нужно.

Архонт материализовался посреди зала, выступив из теней. В безупречном костюме, с тростью и едва заметной ухмылкой на красивом бледном лице.

Даже Ларс понял, что это невежливо — материализовываться вот так в приемной зале князя, как будто никакой охраны вокруг нет, и вообще ничего нет — ни стен, ни защитных артефактов, ни огромного люка.

Он хотел было сообщить об этом господину Сёренсену, но, наклонившись, внезапно получил затрещину.

— Медленно открываешь! — прошипел князь. — Господин архонт вынужден проходить через стены...

Обиженно моргая, Ларс отшатнулся. Кажется, ныряние отменялось.

Тонкие ноздри архонта тем временем дернулись.

— Прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве... — пробормотал он. Ларс этой фразы не понял, но повисшую вслед за ней паузу хорошо ощутил.

— Приветствую вас в Копенгагене, господин Висконти, — проскрипел князь.

Ларс беспокойно покрутил головой и вдруг вспомнил, что вот уже на полчаса просрочил исполнение своей прямой обязанности. Поэтому, подхватив с подставки пульверизатор с ароматной водой, он, не обращая внимания на архонта, привычно опрыскал домитора.

На выпученные глаза домитора, его отчаянно-взбешенный взгляд и истерическое мотание головой он не обратил внимания тоже. Намеков он с детства не понимал.

Брови архонта поползли вверх. Князь вдруг развернулся и рявкнул:

— Прочь, имбецил!!!

Ларс, уронив пульверизатор, отступил обратно за кресло. Он ничего не понимал.

Наступила тишина. В ней отчетливо послышался треск подлокотников под пальцами носферату.

— Личная гигиена, — сдавленным от бешенства голосом пояснил он гостю. Брови архонта снова вздрогнули, словно ласомбра хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался.

Наверное, завидует, подумал Ларс.

Широкая улыбка архонта лишь подтвердила дурные догадки.

— Что ж, если вы закончили туалет, — промурлыкал он, — я хотел бы перейти к делу и прояснить кое-какие моменты по поводу десятка скоропостижных смертей среди высокопоставленных собратьев вашего домена, а также нарушение Маскарада, связанное с систематически всплывающими в районе очистных сооружений полностью осушенными трупами...

Ларс перестал слушать. Обсуждение дел — это было не про него. Глядя на часы, он считал минуты до следующего сеанса опрыскивания. Будет непростительно и во второй раз забыть...

...Кресло князя неожиданно отлетело назад и стукнуло его по лбу. Ларс осознал, что вот уже две минуты вместо привычного скрипения он слышит крики.

— Ты... Да как ты смеешь указывать мне...

Вот так рык, подумал он. А казалось, голос у господина Сёренсена отсутствует, как и ушные раковины, и пальцы на правой ноге.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, — перекрыл очередной бешеный вопль спокойный голос архонта, — что вы отказываетесь предоставить мне какие-либо доказательства вашей невиновности и, более того, угрожаете мне физической расправой?

— Да сдохни!.. — многострадальное кресло, прикрывающее Ларса, неожиданно взлетело в воздух. Ларс уже видел, как взбешенный князь швыряет по залу собратьев, но убийство мебелью — это было что-то новенькое. Гуль проследил взглядом за полетом трона и обнаружил, что архонт растворяется, уходя прямо из-под его острого угла; а потом что-то черное и тугое схватило Ларса за ногу, и он с воплем взмыл под потолок. Мимо, обвитый длинным теневым щупальцем, пролетел совсем потерявший человеческий облик (если это словосочетание вообще можно было применить к носферату) и с пеной у рта рычащий князь.

Призывно замигал разверстой пастью злополучный люк. Ларс услышал длинный вздох архонта.

— В некоторых случаях ароматизация уже не помогает... — пробормотал ласомбра. Черная щупальца рядом разжалась, и князь с воплем полетел вниз. А Ларса мотнуло, и он шмякнулся рядом с колодцем.

Хлопнула дверь.

Следовало ожидать, что господин Сёренсен выплывет в районе все тех же очистных сооружений, очень побитый, очень голодный и очень злой.

Ларс со стоном поднялся и заглянул в колодец. Шумела в глубине вода.

Гуль огляделся — и, прежде чем бежать за помощью, от души опрыскал себя из княжеского флакона.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что эту вещицу он видит в последний раз.


End file.
